hatred turning into love
by MJ-Beautifully-Broken
Summary: Casey and Derek are two different people from two different worlds. After Casey relises that it was Derek who made her boyfriend Ralph end it but why?. She decideds to py him back but she doesnt know hes planning on making her his. not related. dasey xxxx
1. the end to somthing good with ralph

Hatred turning into Love

I DO OWN LIFE WITH DEREK!!!! MWHAHAHAHA I WISH I don't really….

**Right this is my second story but I never finished the first one so I've decided that I will write this one and then finish the other. I also enjoy writing stories where Derek and Casey aren't related because I can then make it more my own. More like owning it but I don't own anything so far in my story. Rated M for later on **

**I also hope you all enjoy X**

**Chapter 1**

The break up

Dear diary,

July the tenth. Beginning of the summer holidays at NY University.

Tonight was a good night except for the fact that I cant get him out of my head I know this is a stupid reason but I cant, yes I'm dating Ralph and sleeping with Sam but his best mate Derek is in my head, all night I noticed his eyes burning through my skin. OMG I want him need him now.

I **GOT** it I need to sort out my life.

First- End it with Ralph

Second- Stop having so many one-night stands with Sam

Third- and figure out how I can possibly can have Derek. Yes I mean make him mine, have endless hard passionate sex with him. ;) Ok I know your thinking im going nuts but I don't care.

Love Casey x

"Time to phone Ralph." Casey said to herself knowing its going to be hard, she did love him but not in the way she wanted to love someone it was different, to the way she felt for Derek.

The phone rang as soon as Casey started to dial Ralph's number.

"Hello" Casey answered in a confident voice.

"Hey case, its me…"

"Yeah I knows its you Ralph," Casey intervened Ralph.

"So I need to talk to you about us. Quick and easy im not happy with our relationship and urm urm I want to end it." Ralph mumbered in a fast tone but Casey knew what he said.

"Ralph what brought this on, have I done something to upset you?" Casey felt the tears down her face; she didn't understand why she felt this way. Maybe because she loved Ralph and had been with him for so long.

" No case you haven't upset me in any way its just that, well I was speaking to Derek you know the lad who was with Sam. Anyways he made me see that it would be best if you and me ended it. But case I do love you but I've realized lately that it's only a friend kind of love. Do you understand?"

"Ralph I understand and im happy with your decision, but answer me this why did you listen to Derek you don't know him? Yes I was also thinking it through about leaving you but I want you to know it wasn't because I was not happy because I was. I was because I wasn't as in love with you so much to have a full on relationship. Do you know what I mean marriage and stuff?

But you will always have a piece of my heart, which will contain love for you. I love you Ralph." Casey knew this was true but it didn't hurt as much as it should do.

"Case babes I love you too and I listened to Derek, coz I needed someone else to tell me that I wasn't wrong or stupid to believe it was a good idea. Thank you for making the past 2 years of my life the best and enjoyable 2 years. And also so you know you will also be the best I've had in bed" Casey could imagine Ralph's cheeky grin on the other end of the phone.

"Ralph you never seen to surprise me. I'll miss our love sessions and I'll miss you" tears still silently creeping down her cheeks.

"Case hun, im not leaving you for good I'll always be there when you need to talk or other things hint hint if your lonely in bed." laughing down the other of the phone was Casey.

" Ok Ralph im need to sleep I love you but we are friends and im happy. Bye, see you soon. Lunch tomorrow at usual place 12 o clock night" Casey hung up before Ralph could answer.

_Omg its final over but why am I upset, going to be lonely again. Come on case it will be alright._ She questioned herself while getting into bed. That one sentence kept running through her head over and over again when trying to nod off to sleep.

"_Anyways he made me see that it would be best if you and me ended it."_

'The question it why?' she asked herself before she nodded off into a deep sleep.

**Ok let me explain how this story is going to work, well first of all each chapter goes Casey then Derek until the final meet a.k.a until speaks to one and another. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter sorry if it was too boring but hey I new to this writing lark. PLEASE PLEASE review and let me know how to improve it **

**Thanks for reading and next chapter are up as soon as promise.**

**So here I go again. This time its Derek's point of view, I hope you like,**

**And once again I don't own life with Derek. Full stop ;) **

**Must warn bad language.**


	2. dereks plan

**Chapter 2**

**5 4 3 2 1 plan case blast off**

**I don't own life with Derek ok **

"Well that was easy, but what the fuck am I meant to do now?" Derek asked himself during the taxi ride back to campus. He noticed the taxi driver looking at him in a bizarre way.

Derek got home and he knew Sam would be asleep, 'but fuck it' he thought im awake so should he. Making his way to the top of the stairs he looked at Sam's door and slammed it open with a passionate kick.

"Hey buddy wake up I need your advice," he whispered into Sam's ear but it didn't work so he dragged the covers from Sam and found a women laying next to his buddy. A rush of guilt ran through his spine giving him Goosebumps down his body.

" What is it Derek, cant you see im busy with this young beautiful lady." Who know was waking up to the sound of Sam's annoyed tone in his voice.

" I need to talk" he spoke with a whisper "its about me getting you know who"

"Ok D-man chill im up let me get dressed or would you like me naked for you" Sam laughed while looking at his chick who was now speaking

"I don't think so Sam your mine" giving a little playful giggles, Derek knew what she meant with the giggle but he didn't want to know really.

"Yeah love, now can I borrow your oh so what boyfriend?" he asked in a gentle voice but with a edge of sarcasm.

"Hey 'D-man' don't think im that easy to get into bed, your Sam here had to work pretty hard on me. One month of waiting for this chance and now you're going to take that away from him. Are you?" god this one has a attitude Derek thought to himself 'I like that in a lady maybe if it don't work out' No No Derek you want and need Casey.

"Ok you two play nicely. Sure bro I'll be out in a min now please can I talk to my chick right now" Sam said but only to receive that look from the young girl that 'erm I don't think so look im no ones chick get it'.

Derek smirked to himself after seeing what happened.

10 minutes later Sam stumbled down the stairs with a big cheeky look to his face.

" Oh you took your time didn't ya? But I don't want to know anyways back to me" said Derek not letting Sam get a word in edge wise just leaving him, there a the kitchen table with his mouth hanging open.

He continued " well I managed to get Ralph to phone Casey up and dump her, surprised really because he wasn't drunk. And that's my problem I don't know her and I want to, so I can get her to be mine. What the hell should I do mate?" looking his only and all time best mate for an answer.

Instead of Sam answering it came from the young lady in Sam's bedroom who now was making her was down stairs heading to the kitchen in nothing but he underwear and Sam's shorts.

"OMG are you talking about Casey McDonald? Of course your are stupid question oh shit I need to get home" she turned to head for the door when all of sudden Derek ran towards her and grabbed her waist.

"Wait you know Casey? Why do you need to get home? How do you know her?" Derek asked her looking into her eyes.

" Well duh I wouldn't be needing to get home if I didn't know her, wait my names Emily and I know her because 1 im her roommate 2 her best mate 3 and you got Ralph to dump her so she will need me to cheer her up." She answered moving slowly away from Derek looking ashamed.

"Wait you got Ralph to end it how but most of all why?" paused waiting for his answer but as soon as he opened his mouth she spoke "oh I get it you like her and want her but because she had Ralph you decided to us him. Poor lads most have been drunk but Ralph never drinks, omg that must mean he wanted to. You are unbelievable you know that" raising her hand towards Derek's face and before he knew it he was cradling his cheek while she was hugging but arguing with Sam.

"I…don…don't know what to say…. sorry I guess but its not like she minded he was on loudspeaker and she seemed pretty fine to me" Derek shouted so he could be heard between they screaming at each other. Emily turned around and was about to answer but instead looked at Sam.

"Baby tell DEREK if he wants me to help well just ask. If he wants her as much as he says he does well I will.".

Later on that night Emily told both the boy about her plan. Which was to get Casey to fall for Derek, Emily knew this wasn't going to be easy.

Derek headed to bed at 3am so his clock told him while trying to sleep he said to himself out aloud "5 4 3 2 1 plan case blast off"

Well there you go guys chapter 2 hope it was good to read I know some of you might think its shit but im new and id love it if you could review after reading it even if I means bad reviews or even good ones I can take critism good or bad ever way its useful thanks chapter 3 up as soon as possible

**MJ beautifully broken x oh yeah thought id tell you that part of my name came from another LWD fan fic. X**


	3. caseys plan ANi think

**Chapter 3 **

Not letting him off lightly

I hope you enjoyed the other chapters but I know there are quite crap but if you leave me reviews telling me what you would like to happen and what you think. I would love you all forever as a fan fiction readers thanks enjoy x Mj beautifully broken x

I don't own life with Derek

The alarm went off at 8 am. Casey reached along the side of her bed to reach the clock but instead knocked it on to the floor with a crash "oh shit" she screamed to herself knowing Emily would have decided that last night would be his lucky night that's one other thing that she can knock off her list

'Second- Stop having so many one-night stands with Sam'.

'_Casey that another thing that you should have stopped when you was with Ralph' 'oh shut up stop reminding her of her past mistakes she's starting to make amends to them' _her thoughts arguing with themselves_. _

She jumped out of bed when the door flew open. Turning to the door to find stood there was Emily.

"Heya hun I heard about you and Ralph how you feeling?" Emily asked trying to hide the fact that she knew how it happened.

"Oh im ok hun we talked and decided it was for the best, but listen to this guess who was behind it all your boyfriends best mate Derek what a tosser." Casey said in a pissed of voice.

" Oh…. Why?" questioned Emily

"Emily if I knew then I wouldn't have the need to ask you!!! Wait till I see him im going to give him a piece of my mind. Who the hell does he think he is splitting Ralph and me up arghhhhh it has really got under my skin? I know I was going to end it with him but Derek he doesn't know me and he decided that it would be the best for Ralph oh I really could…." Before Casey could finish her sentence Emily interrupted

" Hun I need to tell you something your not going to like it but we I mean you could use it our advantage. Erm how do I put this well…you know he and Sam are like brothers…well he's joined NYU and is staying with Sam as his new roomy, I mean for like good."

"Oh great, sorry Em if it seems that im taking it out on you. We could use that how about we sit and talk about our revenge" Emily looked at Casey confused for the last 2 words.

"I mean my REVENGE" Casey let out an evil laugh showing Emily that Derek wasn't getting off that lightly.

Half an hour later Casey and Emily decided that Casey would go to Sam's with her and meet this Derek, become rather friendly. Not knowing that her best mate had also had this idea in her head, but instead had planned it with Derek.

" Well im going to get dolled up, want to get ready with me Em?" Casey asked Emily showing her that she appreciated her friend playing apart in they plan.

Emily felt really guilty for letting her friend down and hoped that Casey would never find out so answered "yes"

After 2 hours of getting ready they jumped into Casey's car and drove to the house where she knew her plan would take action.

I know this chapter isn't as long but sorry please review and I will make it more exciting so you all will want to read on… bye till next time.


	4. derek learning about the dinner

Well here we are chapter 4. hope you enjoy. I know they are really crap but please review and help me out this is my first story and im not that good at it. If you don't belive me ask my teachers. Lol.

**I DON'T OWN LIFE WITH DEREK but if I did I would so fall in love with Michael Seater. Coz he is one hell of a bad boy looking man I cant believe he is actual over 20 what a shame I had a plan 2 move 2 Canada and meet him but with me being on 17 going 18 he wouldn't notice. So that plan has just flown out of my head and is heading to my window bye plan lol I may seem a tad crazy but honest im not (ok a teeny tiny bit lol) and once again I DON'T OWN ANYTHING I WRITE ABOUT E.g. THE CHARACTERS.**

Chapter 4 'SHIT'… bang crash then landing on his butt

Derek sat in the old chair that he had since her was 16, thinking about the conversation he, Sam and Emily had.

'_Omg what have I gone and done. What if she loved Ralph and was just putting on a front. What if I've ruined a perfectly good relationship? But no I shouldn't think about being guilty.' _His conscience kept questioning but Derek ignored it as usual.

"What Derek wants Derek gets?" he spoke his thoughts aloud when Sam walked into the room.

"What was that buddy" he asked.

"Nothing Sam so what you want to do tonight? You and Emily planned anything coz if not I was wondering if…"

"If what Derek? Wait before you answer that what if I told you that tonight was your lucky night" Sam said while interrupting Derek

"Why Sam is tonight my lucky night have you managed to get Emily to get Casey to go on a date or something coz that would be great"?

" Well well my dearest mate I have got Emily to bring over tonight," Sam said with a huge grin knowing how Derek was going to response.

"You're kidding me when what time omg tonight I is the night I will use my luck charm to win her over." Derek had responded exactly how Sam wanted him to.

"About 2 hours and we are going to have dinner here so get your lazy arse from that fucking chair and get ready mate you cant look like that but don't try to hard" Sam yelled at him from the kitchen.

Derek ran upstairs jumped into the shower. The thought of Casey sitting opposite him sent him into overload of thoughts that were running through his head.

He thought of her touch on his skin soft and gentle, how her lips felt upon his, slipping his tongue between those sensual lips indulging the taste of her tongue fighting his to have control.

Was she a woman who knew what she wanted in bed? Did she have to be controlled or was she the controller?

Thinking of having sex with Casey sent a sexual feeling down to Derek's member making him become hard with passion. He slowly moved his hand down and grabbed it pushing and pulling the skin roughly up and down causing Derek to groan to himself, the climax brought him to reality. He washed his hair and body still over coming the passion he felt just thinking of her. 'Oh no' he though 'if thinking of her in the shower did this to him what was it going to be like sitting across from her. 'SHIT' Derek yelled in his thoughts.

Getting out of the shower wrapping towel around his waist and slowly reaching for that door handle but before he could turn it. The door flew open knocking Derek to the floor. Derek stood up in shock to see what had created such painful fall.

Hehehehehe im going to leave you at a cliff ender. Mwhahaha but I guess you might have figured what it was that had caused him a shook. Well I hope you haven't because that you wont want to read the next chapter which I have already written but im thinking of leaving it a few days or even a week before putting it up because I so evil  no joke I am . So if you want to read it. Review me and leave me any suggestions.

**Ok I know I am rambling but I get told I do it too much when actually speaking but hey I guess I do it while writing aswell now I know what my English teachers mean when telling me how to improve my essays. Im in 6form. lol there I go doing it again. 'Bad Mj stop it' yes im talking to myself 'ok shut up' lmao.**

**Thanks and hope you enjoyed **

P.s sorry if chapters short but I promise hand on heart I will manage to learn how to make than longer and enjoyable. 


End file.
